You, Me, Room for More?
by Laurenio567
Summary: Future of Jesse and Nova. Lots of fluff, maybe eventual smut though not much. [pregnancy]
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Nova sighed and rolled over in bed. The sun was pouring through the window and warming her under the fluffy duvet comforter that she had begged Jesse for for Christmas. And lo and behold, Christmas Eve she came into the bedroom and there the fluffy cloud blanket was, soft and waiting, a bottle of wine and a box of chocolates at the foot of the bed. Of course when he came home she jumped him and smothered him with kisses and thanks. He had a rough exterior, but with her, he had a heart of gold. That Christmas Eve tired her out, needless to say how they broke in the duvet that night….

"Jesse?" she mumbled sleepily, stifling a yawn as she slipped her arms out from under the blanket to stretch. "What time is it?" she rubbed her eyes for a few seconds and listened to the birds chirping outside. It was so bright out. Wait a minute! She snapped her eyes to the alarm clock on her bedside table. "Eight!" she screeched and threw the covers back. She was so late! She jumped out of bed and rushed into the bathroom, stubbing her toe on the way and muttering curses on everything she laid eyes on as she brushed her teeth and splashed water on her face. It would have to do. "Jesse!? You still here?" she shouted as she shrugged on her short, satin robe and trotted into the kitchen to start heating her coffee up. As she passed through the living room, she saw that his bag and jacket were gone off the hooks by the front door. She sighed in relief. Good. At least he hadn't slept late. He was already at class.

She was so proud of him. Funny how she was the one working and he was the one actually going to college. They had both started out attending college, she a state school and he community, but after a while she got her associates and was offered a cush office job that paid well and looked good. She took it, promising herself that she'd go back to school as soon as her life demanded. Jesse stuck with it, grew to love the engineering field and was now pursuing a career in mechanical engineering, right up his alley. She couldn't wait to see what he did with it. They had been married for a little over a year, young newlyweds, find their way, learning everything from scratch. Contrary to her original beliefs, both sets of parents (or parent) approved of their marriage, even if they were a little wary of the age. But they were so happy. Everyday she got to wake up next to her senior prom dream, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world. And she knew that feeling would never leave her.

"Come on!" she growled to the microwave as her coffee mug spun round and round, the clock counting down ever so slowly. "Ugh!" she gave up and ran back to the room to get dressed. She decided on her navy blue pencil skirt, cream colored button up blouse with the bow at the top and the sheer sleeves, gold necklace that was a gift from Jesse's mother, hair up in a bun with a few loose curls falling down, and a pair of short, tasseled brown boots. She looked herself over once more then dashed back to the kitchen, found her coffee piping hot, dashed to the living room, collected her purse off the bench by the door, keys off the hook on the wall and made a final race to her car. She locked the door behind her and threw herself into the driver's seat of her little Honda Civic. She shivered. She hated not having a garage at the little townhouse that she and Jesse rented. Not even a carport. Oh well. Parking on the street was doable. Jesse still had his motorcycle which he took better care of than even in his high school days. She started the car and prayed that no one would notice she was late.

0000000000000000000000000

"Chinese? Again?" Mei shook her head as she listened to Nova over the phone. She was sitting in her New York office overlooking the beautiful Manhattan skyline, not believing what she was hearing. Nova was at Chinese food for lunch for the third time that week. And it was Friday! "You hate Chinese food!"

"Not right now." Nova's voice crackled with laughter over the cell. "I can't get enough of the stuff."

"I'll have to come try it sometime." Mei giggled and leafed through some papers on her desk.

"I hear you rummaging." Nova spoke up and sighed. "I should let you get back to work."

"I hate to, but probably should. Call me back later this evening and we can discuss where I'm staying when I come."

"Sounds great." Nova agreed and hung up. Mei was coming to visit in a few weeks and Nova had offered to book her a hotel while she was staying.

"If you don't finish that…" Nova's coworker Audrey peered at Nova's plate.

"Paws off!" Nova giggled. "I'm finishing this and I'm getting more to go."

"Ah, the joys of being young. Eat whatever you want."

"What do you mean young?" Nova laughed. "You're only three years older."

"All the difference those three years." Audrey smiled and shook her head as the two stood up to go pay. "All the difference."

00000000000000000000000000

As soon as Jesse got home at four in the afternoon, he got to work on dinner right away. Of course, Nova was a much better cook than him, but every time he surprised her with dinner she got this adorable blush on her face that he couldn't resist. Usually involving them neglecting their dinner and not neglecting their bed. Anyways, he decided on a roasted chicken and angel hair pasta, one of Nova's favorites. He set the oven to preheat and began to boil the noodles. She always came home around fivish, give or take fifteen minutes, unless she stopped to get groceries.

On that particular night, she came bursting in the front door at five thirty, making lots of noise.

"Jesse! If you're home, get your butt out here right now or I'll kill you!" she hollered and he chuckled to himself as he appeared out of the kitchen to see her staggering in, arms full of purse, grocery bags, and coffee cup.

"Need some help?" he smirked, crossed his arms and leaned against the wall watching her. Getting her irritated was one of his favorite past times.

"Jesse Richter, you get over here right now or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?" he straightened up and walked over to her as she hefted the three bags on each arm. "Babe, I hardly think there's a thing you could do that would be punishment enough."

"You so owe me a serious backrub." She grunted as she tried to stand up straight.

"You just have to say please." He watched as she rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

"No! No please! Help right now!" she ordered. "Slipping! Slipping!" she started to squeak as a bag began to slide dangerously down her arm. He reached down and removed each of the bags from her arms, holding them easily, his muscular arms feeling nothing. She sighed in relief. But he just as soon dropped the bags noisily on the floor at their feet. She looked at him in frustration. "Jesse! Do you always have to be so difficult? Now we have to pick them up again!" she watched as three apples went rolling across the floor. "What'd you do-" he cut her off with a kiss. She was startled and gasped into his mouth as he wrapped his rough, strong hands behind her back and rested them just above her hips. She arched her back and sighed as she relaxed into his kiss. He lifted her gently, her heels flying off her feet and clattering gently to the floor behind her. She kicked the door shut finally and he set her down on top of his feet and walked them backwards to the couch where he fell down and she landed gently on top of him.

"Now isn't that better?" he asked smugly. She was out of breath and completely starry eyed. He knew how to get her.

"I'm still angry." She insisted, but she wasn't hiding her blushes from him. He could see the pure lust in her eyes. "And you still owe me a backrub."

"I think I can handle that." He smiled and ran a hand gently through her hair that was slowly falling out of the bun she had put it in. "How was work?"

"Slept late again." She yawned and laid her head gently on his chest. "I woke up and you weren't there."

"You really were late." He snickered. She was always up before him. He licked his lips and looked down his nose at the top of her head. "I taste Chinese." A chiding smile appeared on his lips. "Again?"

"I brought some home for you too." She replied meekly. He laughed and kissed the top of her head.

"That's more like it."

"I smell something cooking." She spoke up suddenly and sniffed the air.

"Does it smell good?" he asked.

"It smells like my favorite." she turned her head to look up at his chin. "Is it my favorite?" she asked with her big eyes. He melted every time she looked at him like that.

"Maybe." He gave her a cheeky grin. "It's probably ready."

"Mmmm." She groaned as he tried to shift her off of him. "Nooo."

"You don't want food?"

"I don't want to move." She grumbled. "Too sleepy."

"I'd like to see you eat something after your long day." He sat up, her still propped back against his chest.

"Can't we just skip to bed?" she pleaded.

"If you're too tired for dinner…."

"Not that!" she slapped his shoulder playfully while he laughed at her. "You are such a boy!"

"Come on." He pulled her hair back to one side of her neck and gently connected his lips with the side of her neck that was bare. She moaned lightly and he immediately felt his stomach heat up. He still could barely handle her making sounds like that without completely losing all sense of self control.

"Jesse." She mumbled dreamily as he trailed his lips down to her shoulders where he slid her shirt down a bit to kiss her collar bone, then paused, then abruptly stood up and got up and watched as she fell down into the space he left. "What?!" she growled. "No no no." she sat up and watched as his grin returned. "You are not done!"

"Come and get it." He taunted and jogged into the kitchen. He heard her heave a sigh and patter on her bare feet into the kitchen. She came up behind him at the stove and wrapped her arms around his back and latched them in front of his stomach as he stirred the pasta.

"I'm here."

"Just in time for dinner." He turned and brought he pot over to the table to add to the bowl of salad he had found in the fridge from last night's dinner and the plate of roasted chicken. He saw her pouty face as she sat down in her chair. She had wanted more. "Don't fret, Babygirl." He smiled as he sat down next to her and handed her the salad bowl, knowing she always liked her salad first. "More where that came from."

"All the more reason I said let's just skip to bed." She muttered and he chuckled into his water glass. She was always so funny after a long day of work, so much less composed, so much more irritable, and so easily turned on.

"I don't think you'll be able to stay awake anyway."

"Probably not." She agreed as she poured dressing on her salad. "But it's a nice way to fall asleep." She passed him the dressing. You have no idea, he thought. You don't know how nice it is to fall asleep with you in my arms, to know you're mine, my wife, all for me. I know your body like no one else ever will. I can make you smile in three seconds flat. "What are you looking at me like that for?" she startled him out of his thoughts to see her paused in her eating and looking at him.

"Was I looking at you?" he asked, dazed.

"It's rude to stare." She teased and popped another forkful of salad into her mouth, clearing her plate of green and making it ready for the main course.

"How can I not stare at someone as beautiful as you?" he piped up and she froze, hands on their way to pick up the pasta bowl slowly sank back to their place in her lap and her head ducked down, blush already detectable. By the time she looked back up at him, he was closer and had that look in his eyes.

"You're going to kiss me." She breathed.

"What gave me away?" his eyes were trained hungrily on her lips.

"Oh please. You're hiding nothing from me." She smiled and pulled him in for a quick but loving kiss before they returned to eating and trading stories of their days. By the time dinner was over, her head was nodding and Jesse could see she was struggling to stay awake.

"Tomorrow is Saturday." He reminded her. "So you can sleep in."

"Oh yeah." She smiled. "Yay."

"Ok, time for bed." He decided.

"I have to put the leftovers away." She protested.

"I'll do that." He offered.

"No no." she stood up and shook her head. "You cooked, I'll clean up. But you can put the groceries away for me. Compromise."

"Sounds good." He nodded and went to collect the bags he had dropped in the living room and to hunt down the apples that had rolled away.

000000000000000000000000000

She had fallen asleep on the couch. He stroked her cheek gently as a few stray hair were blown back and forth across her cheek by her paced breathing. She had said she was folding the throw blanket, but he had found her asleep when he had suspected that it didn't take twenty minutes to fold a throw blanket. He scooped her up with care and carried her lightly to the bedroom, her weight in his arms the best feeling. He laid her out on the bed and grabbed her pair of small cotton shorts and thin spaghetti strap top and carefully undressed her, then dressed her for bed. He loved this job.

"Jesse?" she mumbled.

"Yeah?" he replied sweetly.

"What are you doing?"

"Putting you to bed, Hun." He chuckled. She really was out of it.

"Oh." She sounded surprised. "Thank you."

"Of course." He leaned down, kissed her forehead then pulled the blankets over her. He quickly brushed his teeth, took his pants off and grabbed his white tank top and slid into bed next to her. She sighed in contentment when his arms snaked their way around the hold her close to him.

"Good night." She murmured.

"Sweet dreams." He rubbed his thumb over the slight strip of skin that the tank top had ridden up over on her stomach, feeling the soft skin and admiring these little endearments of hers. He knew he would have sweet dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jesse woke up to Nova ripping his hands off of her and dashing to the bathroom. He sat up, disoriented. What had just happened? And then he heard Nova heaving.

"Nova?" his voice was firm in protectiveness as he threw back the covers and ran into the bathroom. "Nova." He looked down at her, head over the toilet. "Hey, hey." He knelt beside her and held her hair back just in case she wasn't done. But she reached up and flushed and sat back against the opposite wall and he looked her over.

"I think I'm sick." She mumbled.

"You think?" Jesse shook his head. "I'd bet a lot of money to say you are. Come back to bed." He helped her up slowly. "Do you need some medicine?"

"I'm hungry." She spoke up suddenly and trudged out of the bathroom, through the bedroom and into the kitchen.

"Hungry?" Jesse followed her out in disbelief. He caught her arm before she could open the fridge. "Whoa whoa." He stopped her. "Nova, you were just sick like crazy only a minute ago and now you're gonna eat something? Not smart."

"I don't feel sick anymore." She shrugged. "It must've been something I ate yesterday."

"Mm, I don't like it." He narrowed his eyes as she retrieved the block of cheese and the jar of jam from the fridge and a loaf of bread from the pantry. "And what are you making?"

"Grilled cheese?" she replied as if he should have known that.

"With jam?" he asked skeptically.

"Yeah. So?" she put a pan on the stove and buttered one side of each piece of bread.

"Nova, you are so weird." He chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You don't feel like you have a fever."

"See." She nodded confidently. "Just a little stomach upset. Nothing to freak out over. I'm gonna go brush my teeth. Make sure that doesn't burn for me?" she pointed to the sandwich, patted his stomach and made her way back to the bathroom. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, neglecting the makeup today since it was early on a Saturday morning and they probably wouldn't be going out for a while. She saw that the toilet paper rack was empty and she opened the cabinets to replace the roll. She rummaged around, hoping that there were extra rolls somewhere. She felt crinkly plastic and pulled it out. "Ugh." She growled and threw the package of pads back into the cabinet in defeat. She knocked the cupboard shut and ran her hands through her hair. Then she froze. Her eyes widened. She turned around quickly, threw open the cupboard and ripped the package back out. She stared down at it for a long while, pondering what this meant. She was late. "No way." She breathed. "No possible way."

"Sandwich is ready!" Jesse called, his voice coming closer.

"Shoot." She muttered and tossed the package into her laundry basket before he saw.

"I put the jam on for you." He poked his head in. "Come get it."

"Coming." She smiled sweetly, hoping her face wouldn't give her away. Inside she was screaming.

"Ok?" he looked at her with raised eyebrows in amusement. "I'll cut up some apples for us."

"Peanut butter to dip?" she hoped.

"Why not?" he smiled and left to get the rest of her breakfast ready. She sighed in relief and grabbed her cell phone off her bedside table. She dialed Mei's number as quickly as she could and prayed that she would pick up.

"Hello?" Mei answered on the fourth ring.

"Mei!" Nova panicked. "We have a big problem!"

"Slow down!" Mei sounded as if she had just woken up. "You woke me up. This better be important."

"Just slightly."

"What is it?" she asked groggily.

"I'm late." Nova whispered, eye's peeled for Jesse to appear. She didn't want to cause havoc, sound a false alarm until she was positive. But she had a sneaking suspicion of what was happening.

"You mean…" Mei stammered. "You think you're…"

"Yeah." Nova took a deep breath. "I think so."

"Did you take a test?"

"No. I've only just realized it was a possibility."

"I thought it wasn't one." Mei replied, suddenly very much awake. "I thought you were on the pill?"

"I…was." Nova sighed in exasperation.

"Was?" Mei sounded skeptical. "You were? What happened?"

"I mean the last time I was at the doctors they told me the pills affected my vitamin D levels and they told me to stop taking it. I didn't think it was a big deal."

"Obviously it was!" Mei cried. "Did Jesse know you stopped taking them?"

"Of course!" Nova cried. "What kind of wife would I be if I didn't tell my husband I was off the pill?!"

"Then how did this happen?"

"I mean I'm not positive…"

"Well then why do you suspect? What aren't you telling me?" Mei knew Nova was skirting around the problem.

"I told him…I just…we weren't used to using condoms!"

"You didn't use one?!"

"I mean we had gotten used to going without! It felt too weird." Nova protested. "I mean, we're adults. He was capable of pulling out."

"But did he?!" Mei knew she wouldn't be going back to sleep that morning.

"I mean, I think so?" Nova begged her brain to remember the last few times she and Jesse had had sex. None of them stood out as a specific time where it could have happened, but then again, most of the nights were a fog after they happened.

"That's not good enough." Mei lectured her. "If you can't remember, you obviously can't be sure you aren't…"

"Yeah. I know." Nova admitted. "So what do I do?"

"You have to take a test."

"Like, at the doctor?"

"I'd take an over-the-counter one first just to what it says. If that one says positive, go to the doctor. If it doesn't, wait a while and pray your period comes." Mei decided.

"Got it." Nova nodded.

"You gonna tell Jesse?" Mei asked in concern.

"Not yet." Nova sighed. "I don't want to freak him out. I mean, we've talked about kids, but never this soon. Besides, I know he was nervous to be a father, what with his family issues. I don't know how he'd take it."

"Well you can't put it off forever. You know he'll be great like he always is."

"I know. I'll tell him if I end up going to the doctor." Nova promised. "Mei, I'm gonna go get that test. Thanks so much, I'll call you as soon as I get the results."

"You better." Mei threatened before Nova ended the call.

"I will." Nova hung up and tried to put her plan in order. Finish breakfast with Jesse. Keep all suspicion at bay. Run errands alone so she could swing by the pharmacy. Make sure she could take the test where she wouldn't be interrupted or bothered. Ugh. This was too complicated.

"Babe, foods getting cold!" Jesse called from the breakfast nook. She sighed, checked her reflection in the mirror, the paused. She slid her skimpy shirt up to look at her stomach. Was it any different? She arched her back and stuck her pelvis out. She didn't look pregnant, that was for sure.

"Coming." She called back and breezed into the kitchen, determined not to draw a speck of suspicion her way.

00000000000000000000000000000

Nova was relieved to see that Jesse wasn't home when she returned from her errands. At breakfast she had given him a list of things she needed from Home Depot, stuff to fix around the house and she had hoped that would keep him busy, letting her get home first and have time to take the test. Not only had she stopped at the pharmacy, she had stopped at the store again, a sudden craving for green olives hitting her. She tried to ignore the feelings of guilt at recognizing a craving. Weren't pregnant women supposed to get cravings? No! Snap out of it! As soon as she got home she left her stuff on the bench by the door and took the pharmacy bag to the bathroom. She shut the bedroom door, shut the bathroom door behind her and locked it.

The test was simple enough, instructions on the inside of the packaging. A surprising calm had swept over her as she had unwrapped it and followed the directions. She was just thankful that she was married, knowing that if she had fallen in love with Jesse any earlier in high school, she might have ended up a teen mom. She waited the five minutes, not really expecting it to be positive. She didn't have a lot of the symptoms. She wasn't dizzy or overweight or having mood swings. Though she had to admit she did have cravings and she was always tired and she had just gotten sick that morning. So maybe she shouldn't be so confident.

When the timer went off she slowly peered over the top of the counter and read the test. Two little pink lines ran across the white stick. Shoot.

"That can't be right." She murmured and picked up the box to read more on what the lines meant. "That mean I'm…" she couldn't finish.

"I'm home!" she heard Jesse's voice at the front door. No! Not now! Not him! She scrambled to her feet, grabbed the test remnants and threw them under the sink. Then she took the test and hid it in her laundry basket with the pads she had already hidden there. She making quite the stash. She looked around for any other evidence. The pharmacy bag! She quickly crumpled it up and pushed it to the bottom of the trash can. That should do it. "Why is the door locked?" he asked and she started. She quickly unlocked the door.

"Sorry," she apologized, "I forgot I locked it."

"Found the lightbulbs you were asking for." He handed her the small package of pink bulbs with pride. "Had to go to three stores, but finally found them." Nova felt like busting up laughing. She hadn't needed bulbs at all. She had just needed him out of the house. She didn't even know he could find pink bulbs anywhere. She had hoped it would have kept him out longer. "What's funny?"

"Nothing." She smiled and took the bulbs. "Thank you." She kissed him lightly on the lips to show her appreciation. He winked at her and returned to the bedroom to take off his shoes. She sighed and added the bulbs to her laundry basket stash.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nova opened the front door, slipped in, trying not to make a sound. It was ten thirty, she had gotten in the last appointment at the doctors they would take. She had a packet in hand, her next appointment scheduled, because she was in fact, pregnant.

"Out late, aren't we?" Jesse's voice made Nova jump. The light by the couch flicked on and she saw Jesse sitting there, textbook on his lap, surrounded by papers. He was wearing his glasses and she suddenly fell in love with him all over again.

"Jesse." She breathed, putting her hand over her chest. "You scared me."

"Now, I'd almost be scared that my girl was out with another man, except you're dressed like that." He chuckled as he eyed her yoga pants and his oversized sweatshirt blanketing her limbs. He loved it when she wore his clothes. "Where've you been, Babe?" he held out his arms and she dropped her papers, purse and keys on the bench and went to nudge the textbook off his lap and take her place back. She didn't answer, merely rested her head on his shoulder and took a deep breath.

"Long day." She murmured.

"Well, if it makes it any better, I did some laundry for you." He spoke up. She sighed and nodded.

"Thanks, that is helpf-" she froze. Laundry. Laundry! "You did laundry?" she shrieked and jumped off his lap. "Did you do mine?"

"Well, yeah?" he stood up too, utterly confused. "Should I not have?"

"Well, I mean, there was stuff in my basket." She stuttered.

"Yeah, I just moved them onto the counter." He shrugged. "So the bulbs and pads are on the counter."

"Just those two?" she hurried into the bathroom and saw the pink bulbs and pads sitting on the counter.

"Wasn't that it?" he called from the bedroom. Oh no. The test was still in the basket. Or worse….she tuned her ears to listen for the sounds of the washing machine. It was on.

"No no no no no." she chanted and pushed past Jesse and slid into the laundry room. She opened the dryer first and began tearing clothes out and shaking each piece, scared that the test would be broken. Or worse. That he had found it.

"Nova, what's going on?" he stood behind her, watching her ransack the laundry, searching for what, he did not know. "Did you lose something?"

"Sort of." She grunted as she gave up on the dry clothes and opened the washer, getting a spray of water before the cycle could stop. She wiped the water off her face and began to throw the sopping wet clothes on the floor.

"You're making a mess." He chided and bent down to hold her hands. She stopped her fit and looked at him. "Calm down." He brushed a strand of wet hair behind her ear. Her pants were soaked and her shirt already was damp. He was about to ask again what she was doing when his foot crunched on something. They both looked down as he lifted his shoe. A small white stick lay broken in half on the floor. "What the…" he picked it up and turned it over in his hands. Nova watched, holding her breath. Yep. That was the test. Perfect.

"Jesse, maybe if-"

"Do you know what this is?" he showed her. "I can't tell."

"Well actually, it's funny-"

"Probably some tag or something." He shrugged.

"It's not a tag." She grimaced. This wasn't how she had wanted it to go at all. "Actually what happened was…" she tapered off as she saw his eyes widen a bit. Oh no. Had he figured it out? "Jesse, please don't get upset. I know it's a big deal and this isn't how I wanted you to find out. It's just, I didn't know how to tell you."

"Relax, Hun, it's not a big deal." He chuckled and ran a thumb over her chin lovingly as he inspected the stick.

"It's not?" she asked in complete disbelief. "But I thought you'd be upset."

"Well, I mean of course it's a little inconvenient, but-"

"Inconvenient?" Nova cried. "That's what you call this?"

"Well, I mean, we have to buy a new one now."

"What do you mean? You don't believe this one? I mean, they say it's supposed to be accurate." She was getting mad. How could he take this so lightly?

"But, it's broken. We can't use something that's broken."

"I'm not going to use it again." She narrowed her eyes at him. "That's not really how it works. I mean now I know I'm pregnant, that-"

"You're WHAT?" he cried and the stick fell from his hands. Nova looked at him, eyes huge with surprise. He stood up quickly. "What do you mean, pregnant?"

"What do YOU mean?" she asked and stood up to match him. "That's what we were talking about."

"It was?"

"Wasn't it?" she paused. Oops.

"That's not what I was talking about. Was that what you were talking about?" he looked down at the stick and looked back to her.

"What were you talking about?"

"I thought that was our thermometer." He looked completely frantic. She thought about what he said. And then she burst into hysterics. Her giggles shook the room.

"Our thermometer?" she held her stomach and bent forward in laughter. "You thought my pregnancy test was our thermometer? Ok, that's a new level of oblivious, Jesse."

"Hey, hey, hey." He grabbed her shoulder and forced her to look at him, calmed her down. "Look at me. Tell me right now. You're pregnant?" his eyes looked into hers. He saw no joy. No excitement. No smile, no surprise. He saw fear, anxiety, and disappointment. Why did she look like that? Before she could answer though, she ducked away from him and turned and heaved into the laundry room sink. He reacted a little late, diving to hold her hair back as she finished and turned on the faucet to rinse it. As she straightened back up, she turned around and leaned back against the sink, caught her breath and looked at him as he stepped back.

"That would be a yes." She coughed and wiped her mouth. He didn't know what to say. He knew she had been acting a little strange lately, not mentioning her sickness and cravings that all suddenly made sense. But the thing that surprised him most was that she didn't even look the least bit happy. He knew that she adored children. Why was she looking at him like instead of a baby they were getting a clog of hair out of the shower drain? "Please, don't say anything." She held up her hands and sloshed across the room to pick up the stick. "I know what you're thinking." She added under her breath.

"What?" he challenged.

"Nothing." She muttered and picked the stick up as if it were infected.

"No." he walked over to her and placed his hands on her arms. "What did you say?"

"I said I knew what you'd say." She sighed.

"And what would that be?" he tilted her head up to meet face. "What would I say?"

"You'd pretend to be happy. But I know what you'd be thinking. You don't want kids. You're scared to be a father. I inconvenienced you. It's too early. We can't afford it. What were you thinking, Nova?" she grumbled. "Yes, well I'm terribly sorry, but I can't-" he was sick of hearing her speak those awful things. He cut her off with a kiss. Not a passionate, long one. Just a simple, tender kiss to remind her where she was and who she was with.

"Now, I'll excuse you for thinking like that because you're a sicky." He rubbed her back gently. "But we have to set some things straight." He took her hands and had her sit down with their backs against the washing machine, sitting in the puddles of soapy water, not caring how wet they got at the moment. "Is that why you waited to tell me? Cause you thought I would act like that?"

"Maybe." She sniffled.

"You're my wife, right?" he asked suddenly. She looked up at that, confused.

"Yes?" she looked at him like he was crazy.

"Well I was just checking. Because you'd think that my wife would know me better than this." He shook his head and measured her hand to his. They always did that as they talked since his hands were so much bigger than hers. He knew she loved his big hands. "Yes, the idea of being a father intimidates me. And yes it's a little early. But have I ever once told you I didn't want a kid? No." he shook his head and heard her sniffle again. "I told you I was hesitant. Which is why we weren't trying…" his mind faded off.

"It was my fault." She frowned and he looked over at her. "Remember? You were gonna pull out. You were about to. But I stopped you. I told you I wanted to feel you. You warned me, but I begged and you listened."

"Don't think of it as someone's 'fault'." He instructed. "This isn't some mistake where you can lay the blame on someone. This is a kid, Nova."

"So you aren't upset?" she still wouldn't look at him.

"It's just gonna take me a while to let this all sink in." he admitted. "But Nova, I'm happy. Believe me, I'm happy. Gosh, why wouldn't I want a kid with you?"

"I didn't mean for you to find out like this." She laughed dryly at the stick in her hands and hiccupped lightly. Her laugh died down and she finally look into his eyes. She only saw pure passion. "I love you." She remembered that she hadn't told him that today. And he deserved it.

"I love you too." He enfolded her hand in his and kissed the top of her head as she laid her head back on his shoulder. "You sure this isn't a trick?" he asked after a moment of silence. She sat back up quickly and smacked him on the shoulder. Hard. "Ow!" he jumped up, surprised.

"No this isn't a joke!" she cried. "Is that all you can say?"

"Well, it's easier than thinking." He snickered and he saw her getting ready to hit him again. "Easy on the punches." He held up his hands in defense.

"Well, doctor confirmed." Her fists were back at her side.

"That's where you were?" he suddenly connected her absence with a doctors' appointment. "Ohhhh. So you definitely are?"

"Yep." She sighed. "Positive."

"Well, you asked me and I answered. Answer me, Babe. Are you happy?" he posed the question to see how she would react when the focus was on her. She seemed to think for a moment, then he saw a small smile grace her lips.

"Happy." She even blushed a little. "If you're happy, I'm happy."

"Believe me, I'm happy." He walked over to her slowly and gently placed his hands on her stomach, then looked at her with his deep, soulful eyes. And suddenly, she was unaware of what came over her. She grabbed his neck and pulled him down so his lips would meet hers. She pushed him back to find a wall.

"Come on." She grunted as he found his balance. "Let's go."

"Is now really the time?" he backed up a little to look at her like she had lost her mind.

"I neeeed you!" she growled. "Come on!" and that was all he needed. He turned her so she was against the wall and he lifted her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist, hooking their hips together. She moaned so loud he thought he would lose it right there. But with a few deep breaths he regained his head and began to walk them to the bedroom, fumbling along the hall to find the doorway.

"Will I hurt you?" he asked as he tossed her down onto the bed and kicked the door shut behind him. "Or the baby?" at the mention of the baby he rethought again the idea that right after she had told him, they were having sex. What was even going on.

"You're so cute." Nova was laughing. "No you won't hurt me or the baby. Just get over here. You have no idea the need I have right now. Hurry!"

"I'm coming." He laughed as he tossed his pants off. She yanked him onto the bed and ripped his shirt straight down, the buttons flying all over the floor. He laughed at her impatience. "So is this like a pregnancy thing?" he asked in confusion as he laid her down and slowly crawled on top of her. "Cause, this isn't something I'd peg you doing."

"Don't pretend you don't like it." She wiggled her eyebrows and ran her hands down his chest. She paused just above his waist. His entire body stiffened up and he groaned as she slowly removed her hands.

"God, Nova, what do you do to me?"

"Same thing you do to-Jesse!" she gasped his name as he sucked on her collarbone. He chuckled and watched her writhe. Ok she was right. He liked this a lot. And he vaguely remembered hearing somewhere that in the first few months of pregnancy this was all she would want to do. He hoped that was accurate. And all of a sudden, he couldn't imagine her not being pregnant. And then another thought occurred to him. He didn't have to pull out. She was already pregnant. What else could he do to her?

"Ok you're right." His deep voice made her snap her eyes open with a lazy look of contentment written all over her face. She reached up and ran her hands through his long hair and she admired the pure love in his eyes. "I could get used to this."


End file.
